In the dark
by Shikki
Summary: Umm...this is my first fanfic, please read it. Yaoi, (TezuXFuji)


**Author note:**

**Umm, this is my first fanfic, containing yaoi action between Tezuka and Fuji. Thanks to all of my friends that support and gave me idea of what should happen next. I do this in school time while my teacher explaining things I will never listen, because it's make me sleepy. **

**Sorry for error spelling and grammar (God, I'm so bad at it). Anyway, please enjoy it…**

**Disclaimer:**

**None of the character is mine. It's all belongs to Takeshi Konomi…**

**In the Dark**

The sun shines brightly and came through the window. Tezuka Kunimitsu opens his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

_/What time is it/_

He took his alarm clock and gasped when he saw it.

"Oh my God! Ten o'clock!"

_/Fuji must be die for waiting/_

He hurriedly ran to bathroom and took shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Tezuka drove his car and rushed to a park. In front of the gate park, he saw Fuji standing and looked at his watch.

He wore blue shirt and pale beige colour of long pants with a sweater tighten around his waist. The cloth suits him well.

"Gomenasai… Did you wait long?" Tezuka asked as he opened his car. Fuji smiled and said, "It's okay. It's just for 30 minutes." as he stepped into the car.

"So, where will we go?" Tezuka asked as he ran the car.

Fuji, with his usual smile on his face answered, "You promised me we'll go to Fantasy Land today."

Tezuka took a deep breath and muttered 'okay' almost to his own .

Actually, Fuji was the one who forced Tezuka promised to take him to Fantasy Land.

He could never reject the prodigy's wishes.

_At the fantasyland…._

"What should we try first?" Fuji acted like thinking when they entered the huge playground.

"It's all up to you." Tezuka smirked as he saw his lover.

"Okay then. Jet coaster."

They were having a very nice day together. But for Fuji, he has another thought. Today is a special day.

After played for a while, it's Tezuka turned to choose.

"Why don't we try that one?" Tezuka pointed his finger to a place.

Fuji, without looked at the place Tezuka pointed at just agreed it. But then he realized his just made a mistake.

_/ No way…it's the ghost house…. /_ that's what Fuji thought when he saw clearly where they heading to. Fuji is super scared of ghost and stuff.

"Fuji?" Tezuka felt curious when he saw his lover stunned in front of the gate to the ghost house.

"Ha..hai…Ikuzo." Fuji didn't want Tezuka knew that he was scared. But he can't help it.

He felt very scared when they sat on a car that will bring them automatically around the ghost house.

Each of the cars set for two people only. Another car was behind them about 40 meters. So he was alone with Tezuka.

"Please fasten your seat belt. For safety, each car contains two people only. You will be inside the ghost house for about 20 minutes. Please enjoy it."

When the car started to move, Fuji felt cold sweat rolled down his body. He's trembled a little.

Tezuka seem knew that because he said, "Don't worry. It's just a game."

Fuji felt a slight better, but cold sweat still wet his body.

In his surprise, Tezuka put his hand on Fuji's shoulder and hold him tightly, just like tried to protect him from anything will be happened.

Warmth of Tezuka's body makes him much better.

Tezuka himself like this very much.

Fuji tried to close his eyes, trying not to saw anything scary as they passed figure by figure showing severe head, skeletons, mummy, squeeze brain, electric chair, and everything related to sadistic and horror. Everything here seemed like hell for Fuji, even with Tezuka by his side.

Then the worst thing happened.

In the middle of the track, the car stopped. At first, Fuji thought it was a part of the show.

One minute passed.

Two minute passed.

The car still didn't go anywhere. Then he knew there must be some error with the machine.

"Tezuka, he started to trembled again. He didn't like to be in the ghost house with no lights except from the skeletons and the ghost with no way to escape. He could felt his legs getting colder.

"Ne, Tezuka. Could we get out of here?" Fuji pretends not to be afraid but his voice told Tezuka what he felt. He do has claustrophobia and that make things even worse. He was almost reached his limit of controlling himself. He talked so much almost hysterical.

"Fuji, don't be afraid. I'm here with you." Tezuka tried his best to comfort Fuji. But his voice just didn't reached Fuji's ears.

"Can we get out of here immediately?" Now Fuji talked hysterically.

Tezuka hold him tighter, but it's just useless.

"We can get out, can't we?" Fuji's body trembled badly. He felt so scared.

Tezuka could tell how afraid is Fuji. He can stand it no more. He didn't like to see his lover suffer like that.

So he leaned his body forward and gently pressed his lips into the prodigy's. Fuji was surprised but then he started to calm down.

"Are you alright now?" Fuji nodded. He couldn't say a word of what has just happened.

Looking at his lover's eyes, which now partly opened, Tezuka hugged him tightly and kiss him on his ear down to the prodigy's smooth neck. Fuji knew that Tezuka tried to comfort him and he thank him for that.

Fuji put his head on Tezuka's shoulder. He felt calmer and relax. They don't talk anything for a few minutes. The car still didn't move an inch.

"They sure are late." Tezuka trying to started a conversation. Fuji was still laying his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

"Yes, they are." At last, Fuji managed to talk. He's not afraid anymore.

"Should we try to find an emergency exit?" Fuji looked at Tezuka.

"I don't think so. We're don't know anything about this area map." Tezuka replied. "Besides, it's too dangerous."

"So, what should we do?"

"………………"

"Tezuka?"

"I want to be with you like this a little longer." This surprise Fuji. But he smiled and hugged Tezuka.

Tezuka touch the smaller boy's chin. He let his tongue slipped and explored Fuji's mouth cavern. Fuji didn't expect Tezuka to be this passionate in kissing.

Fuji touches Tezuka's jaw softly. And he returned the kiss. For a few minutes they're involved in a tongue match.

As they parted, Tezuka started to unbutton Fuji's shirt.

"This is…in a public place…Tezuka…" Fuji was breathing fast.

"It's okay…" Tezuka kiss the smooth chest, make the prodigy shivered.

"Demo…"

"Don't you like it? I'll stop if you don't." The tennis club captain whispered near his ear.

"Iie… I like it very much" at last, Fuji gave up. Beside, no one can see them in such a dark place like this.

Fuji never saw Tezuka being so aggressive before. Tezuka kissed him wildly until he was out of air. Breathing harder, Fuji could feel Tezuka licked his ear. He can felt Tezuka clutched his shoulder tightly and drew him closer and closer. He is half naked now. He like the sensation Tezuka gave so much that he wish the time to stop.

But then, he knew he has to stop this.

"Tezuka."

"Unn…"

"Somebody is coming."

They listened for a while, and they do hear a footstep came closer.

"Are you alright?" A man shouted from the distance.

They quickly wore their shirt again.

"Yes, we're fine." Fuji replied the man as they finished clothing.

The man came nearer and at last, he was standing besides their car.

"We're apologizing for the mechanical problem. Now, please follow me. I'll guide you to the emergency exit."

They got up and do some stretching for a while. Then, they followed the man to the nearest emergency exit.

"Please enjoy your day." The man bowed and than leave them in front of the ghost house.

They silent for a few minutes.

"Well, should we find another game?" Fuji has placed his original smile face back on his face.

Tezuka said nothing. He is looking at Fuji. The sun shines from his right side brightly. He looked like an angel so much that Tezuka wanted to kiss him.

"Ne…Tezuka… What do you think?"

There was a silent again before Tezuka managed to said," Why don't we continue 'THAT' in my house?"

"Eh…What about your family?"

"No one at home. Their going to Kyushu for a month." He answered.

/_I really want to be with you. Please do not reject me../_

"Okay, let's continue 'THAT' in your house."

They walked side by side to Tezuka's car.

Happy is not enough to express Tezuka's feeling.

Tezuka drove his car slowly.

Fuji is sleeping like a baby beside himself.

Tezuka smiled.

He realized that he would do anything just to see Fuji smile.

Even if it means death.

Because he love Fuji so much.

Owari desu------

**Thank you for reading! I know that this story is not too good; it's far from good, maybe. I've already received some critics from my friend. Please R&R!**


End file.
